For Delinsar
by Kayyroseee
Summary: As the only heir to the throne of Delinsar, the Prince was forced to flee his kingdom. Now, 2 years later he will return.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I've always wanted to post a story but was too afraid to do so. I've read some amazing stories on here and was too intimidated I suppose..but here I am! Posting my first Merlin story! It is AU and also a Royal Merlin story. Also, the kingdom Delinsar is made up as well as a good bunch of characters that will later be mentioned.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin or any of the Characters, except the ones I made up and all that jazz. Although, I wouldn't mind owning Collin and Bradley. Those boys are just...no words.

"Go!"

Fires spread across the kingdom.

"Father, no!"

Screams echoed the citadel.

"Get him out now!"

Bodies covered the ground.

"Father!"

Blood stained the once pure white stone.

"I'm sorry."

Merlin woke with a start, panting as he sat up straight in his bed. He glanced out his window to notice that it was still dark, the sun was barely even starting to peek from over the mountains in the far distance. He closed his eyes, running his clammy hands over his face for a moment before moving to get out of bed. He was glad he slept without his night shirt on, knowing it would be soaked in sweat like his sheets now where. Groaning, he threw on his usual black pants, leaving his tunic and red neckerchief on the small table beside his bed for later. As he figured, Gaius was already awake and preparing his medicine bag for the day.

"My boy, you're up early. Is Arthur making you go another hunt so soon?" Gaius watched as his surrogate son walked down the small steps from his room and sat on the bench, placing his elbows on the wooden table and allowing his face to fall into his hands. Worry spread across the old man's face and he quickly stopped what he was doing and went over to his ward.

Merlin groaned as Gaius pulled his face away from his hands and pressed his own, cold hands on his face and neck, checking for a fever. Merlin glared as he gently pushed his mentor's hands away and ran a hand through his hair.

"I had a dream of Delinsar." Merlin spoke, quietly. Gaius sighed softly and placed a hand on his shoulder, softly patting the young man. He watched as Merlin's eyes welled up with tears.

"It's been 2 years, Gaius." Merlin's voice broke as he looked up at his uncle. "It's been 2 years and for all I know, everyone is dead." A tear escaped and fell down his face as the young man reached up and clutched the pendant that dangled from his neck.

"You know what your father said, my boy. When it is safe, you will come home." Gaius reassured the upset boy. Merlin only let out a choked laugh. "When will that be, Gaius? Lord Terrison planned this attack out for months. He has a powerful ally that my father couldn't even find, we were betrayed and slaughtered and I don't even know if my father lives. Will it ever be safe for me to go home? Will I even have a home to go back too?" Merlin allowed a few more tears fall before wiping them away, anger filling him up as the grief left. Gaius only sighed and sat heavily on the bench beside him.

"I know it's been 2 years. But your safety means a great deal to the kingdom. You are their Prince, the heir to the throne. Your father or someone will contact you when the time is right. If Balinor was dead, you'd feel it in your soul. As he is a Dragonlord and his power would be passed to you in his death." Merlin could only nod as he let his Uncles words sink in.

"You're right, uncle. It's just today marks 2 years and I just miss home. I miss my father and my people." Merlin whispered. Gaius smiled sadly at the young prince and stood up, gesturing to the fireplace. "I'm making breakfast, you should eat before you wake up the King." Merlin nodded and stood to put on his shirt and his neckerchief to hide away his necklace. Gaius watched as Merlin closed his bedroom door and could only sigh, feeling powerless to help.

"Who knew you could actually prove to be useful and have breakfast here when I wake." The king chuckled as he stood up out of bed.

Merlin only gave a small smile and collected the sheets, piling them in the nearby basket with the other dirty clothes. Arthur moved towards his chair, noticing how quiet his manservant seemed to be. Guinevere was already out and about in the lower town, visiting with the people, so Arthur was left to figure out what was wrong with Merlin all by himself.

"Are you alright, Merlin?" Arthur normally wasn't one to be straightforward with his feelings, but he also wasn't used to Merlin being so withdrawn.

"I'm fine, my Lord. Is there anything you need?" Merlin's voice was soft, only a slight hitch of emotion could be detected in his tone. Arthur only gave a shake of his head. "No, you can go ahead and just sharpen my sword for training later this afternoon. Be sure you are present in case I need your assistance." Merlin nodded and left with a small bow.

Arthur walked onto the training fields in deep concentration. He had went by Gaius's chambers, but the Court Physician only said that Merlin was missing home. It had gotten Arthur thinking. He always forgot that Merlin wasn't from Camelot. Merlin seemed to just fit here. It was almost as if he belonged here. Arthur felt guilt rise in him as he realized he never really allowed the boy to take time off to go visit his village. It's not like he couldn't survive without his servant for a few days while he see's his mother. Or even Arthur himself could take time off, leave the kingdom in his wife's hands for a few days and travel with Merlin to Ealdor. After all, Hunith was just as much a mother figure to him as he was a mother to Merlin. She always treated Arthur as one of her own, rather than a Prince, now King. He had to think of a way to surprise Merlin with a visit.

"Princess! There you are. Beginning to think you got lost in your own castle." Sir Gwaine grinned from his position in the middle of the field. He was laying on the grass, his feet propped up on a wooden weapons box and hands under his head. The other Round Table Knights stood nearby, all leaning on their swords that were pushed into ground.

"I didn't get lost, I was thinking." Arthur started to explain, getting interrupted by no other than Gwaine.

"Thinking? Oh, that is no good, sire." The rouge knight chuckled and sat up from the ground, only to be cuffed in the back of the head by Sir Percival. Arthur nodded his thanks at the huge knight and continued.

"Merlin has been seeming down lately, I think a nice visit to Ealdor should perk him up."

The knights stared at their king for a moment, surprised at first, then allowing small smiles of fondness to show on their faces.

"It is nice of you to want to do that for him, my Lord." Sir Leon smiled admirably at his king. Arthur nodded once to his first knight and coughed to clear the awkwardness he felt. "Okay, enough lazing around, we've got training to do."

Short for now...but thank you for reading! All errors and mistakes are all mine!

Till next time.


	2. Chapter 2

First off, I just want to say thank you for following this story! It makes me feel happy that someone is actually interested!

Second off, as it is a AU kind of story, I didn't really specify what in the series has happened in the story. In my head, when Merlin came to Camelot, Arthur was already King and married to Gwen. He got the job as his servant because of Gaius. The Knights were also already in Camelot prior to Merlin's arrival and they all just became close. Most, if not all of the events did not happen. It might change as I continue and figure things out but for now that's all I got. Any questions just ask and we'll figure it out together :P

Read on!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Yes, I do remember her." The petite woman began, tilting her head as she spoke. She took in the 4 strangers in front of her. The leader of the group was tall, although older, he was more muscular with strawberry blonde hair. The other 3 were smaller, built in their own ways, with dark hair. "She came here with her two boys. I admired how she could care for them on her own." The woman paused, a sad smile on her face. "We had a few men come into the village later that week, one of her son's died in the fight that took place. They had lived in that house over there for a few days after. That is all I know, sorry." The group of knights expressed their thanks before walking towards the small home.

"Do you think it could've been Prince Merlin who-"

"Don't think that, Thomas. Will was with him, you think he'd let the Prince be killed?" Another knight interrupted, sending a quick glare towards the other.

"Calm, James. William knew his duty." The knights all quieted, each lost in their own thoughts.

"Hey, what's that over there?" James pointed off in the field, pulling everyone from their silence. They all cautiously walked towards a small clearing where a stone rock stood, a name etched in the center.

"Sir William" Theo read quietly, tracing his hand over the carving. The knights all bowed their heads, in silence for their fallen brother. "If anyone knew their duty, it was him." Theo spoke, breaking the silence as each of the knights glanced up at their leader. "The Prince and him were best of friends. They would gladly die for each other." The older knight paused for a moment, glancing at the stone once more. "He protected his prince at all costs and should be remembered for that. He was a brave man." The others just nodded as they each took a turn touching the stone before turning away, walking back to their horses that they had left grazing.

"Lord Terrison must have found them, that can be the only explanation" The knights turned towards the youngest in the group as Henry paused for a moment, nodding his head a few times, he slowly looked up at them, his cheeks turning red when all eyes were on him. "We need to go to Camelot, to see Gaius. He might know where they are."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Gaius was just about done with filling a vile for the Lady Dermount when his door opened with a bang.

Startled, he dropped the vile, the liquid quickly spreading across the floor. "Arthur Pendragon, King or not, please do not rush into my chambers like that. You scared me half to death." The old man rose his brow at the red faced king and the equally shamed knights. Leon moved forward to help clean it up as Arthur waited for Gaius to sit.

"Is something the matter, sire?" Gaius finally asked, as he looked around at the knights that stood before him. Arthur shifted on his feet as he crossed his arms, reminding Gaius of when the King was just a boy and was always so curious, asking so many questions. The memory brought a smile to his face.

"It's about Merlin." Arthur began, quickly continuing as he watched the Physicians face turn to worry. "It's nothing bad, it's just" he paused, sighing softly. "I think he is home sick. He hasn't seen his mother since she visited a year back and I think it would be nice if we went and surprised her in Ealdor." Arthur finished, looking pleased with himself for the idea. Gaius stared at the king, the smile still on his face.

"I think that would be a wonderful surprise, however, Hunith is not in Ealdor anymore. I am sad to say that I do not know where exactly she has gone, but it is nice that you would do that for Merlin, sire. Now if you don't mind, I need to remake another tonic."

Arthur and the knights looked defeated by the news, but only nodded their heads and thanked the Physician before leaving the chambers.

"How can Gaius not know where his only sister lives? Surely she would've told him?" Elyan wondered, earning shrugs from the others as an answer. "Why don't we just ask Merlin, mates?" Gwaine grinned as he pointed out the window where the boy in question was walking. "You guys go, I have a meeting I'm going to be late for. When you catch up to Merlin, tell him I do not need him until later this evening." The others gave a nod to their king and left him in the corridor as they hurried to catch up to their friend.

Merlin was lost in his thoughts when someone nearly tackled him to the ground, his magic rose up but quickly settled down once he realized the threat was just his friends. They all smiled at him as he straightened his neckerchief that was almost torn off.

"What is wrong with you guys?" Merlin finally asked, crossing his arms, glaring. He was already irritated enough.

Gwaine, who was closer since he was the one who nearly tackled the boy, grinned. "How about you stop whatever you're doing and come down to tavern with us! Like the good ol days."

"The good ol days? Gwaine, we were just there the past night." Percival chuckled. Gwaine just scowled at the bigger knight and crossed his arms, childishly. "Well you're not invited then. It can just be Merls and I." The others, Merlin included, chuckled, which in turn made the knights feel somewhat accomplished.

"Merlin, we have a question." Elyan began, looking at the others for a moment before back at him. "Gaius tells us your mum is not in Ealdor anymore, why is that?" Merlin sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose for a moment, wondering what he could say to get them off this subject. "She wanted to travel and it is easier for her to do so now that it just her." The lie slipped off his tongue easier than he thought it would. The others accepted it and fell into an awkward silence.

Of course, that was when Gwaine decided break it, slinging an arm around Merlin's shoulders as he pulled the younger man away, his voice fading as they walked down the market, leaving the others behind.

"Are you sure you don't want some mead? Because that new barmaid had her eyes on you the last time we were there and let me tell you!"

o0o0o0o0o0o0

Thank you for reading! Xoxo.

Till next time.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I honestly appreciate all the follows and favorites to this story. Especially since this is my first story and I am still learning how to do this. I appreciate all the advice and I hope that I am succeeding in taking it. Thank you for the reviews, also. You have no idea how happy it makes me that someone likes my story.**

 **This chapter is unbeta'd so all mistakes are clearly mine, sorry for that.**

 **I suppose I also do not own Merlin. Wish I did, but I don't.**

 **Anyway, enjoy this chapter.**

...

Merlin laid awake in his bed, arms bent up so his hands were placed under his head.

The sky was dark, the moon being the only thing to light his small room. He slowly blinked his eyes, staring up at the ceiling as memories plagued his mind, memories that kept playing over and over again like a broken record. The evening with Gwaine at the tavern did nothing to ease the hurt.

The pain.

The longing.

His heart ached.

He felt like he had failed his kingdom and in a way, he kind of did. He should have fought harder, done more. But instead, he allowed his father to push him away, to make him leave his kingdom behind to fight a battle that was his to fight.

 _He_ was the one that Lord Terrison wanted. _He_ was the one that was in the way of him getting the throne. _He_ was the Crown Prince.

But instead he got to escaped.

He got to get away, no way of knowing how his kingdom was fairing.

That was what hurt the most.

For all he knew his kingdom was being ruled by that traitor. He should have went back to his kingdom once he woke up in Ealdor.

Maybe then Will would still be alive.

His mind shifted over to think of him. One of the most bravest knights he knew. One of the most greatest friends he could have ever asked for. His father will be crushed when he learns of his death. He was like another son to the King. Goddess knows he was treated like one.

Merlin missed him. Will gave his life to protect him. That guilt would forever eat at him. Ripping his heart into pieces. Forever.

The two would've killed for each other, die for each other.

And that was exactly what Will did.

Die.

Will died for him.

He died for his Prince. His friend. His brother.

That dreadful, cloudy day would always stay with him. That horrible moment when Will jumped in front of that damn sword. When Will took his last breath..

That would always be there. Always in his mind. Always in his dreams.

He would always remember the painful gasp that came out of Will's mouth. He would always remember the anger that overtook his mind. His magic lashing out. A quick jerk of his hand, a flash of gold in his normally blue eyes, the man flying across the field, his body twisting around the trunk of an old tree.

Dead.

He would always remember the way he held his dying friend, watching as he took slower, shorter breaths. He would always remember the way Will's body jerked, blood rapidly seeping from the wound, soaking the dirt beneath them.

He would always remember the day his brother died.

...

 _"I some-how k-knew this would be how it ends." Will chuckled painfully, before a coughing fit had the boy shaking, blood dripping out the corner of his mouth._

 _"It doesn't have to end like this. I can try a spell. I can do something!" Merlin begged, moving to lay his friend down, his mind already trying to remember the different healing spells that he knew he was would be useless, after all, he was horrible at them._

 _"But it does, my friend. I'm dying, Merls. There is no saving me." Will grasped his arm, pulling weakly on it until Merlin gathered him up again, tighter, in his arms._

 _"You-You can't. I need you, Will. I need you. Please, please don't leave me. I already lost my kingdom, please don't make me lose you too." He begged again, tears falling from his eyes as he watched his friend fading away before his very eyes._

 _"You-You're going to be a great king one day." Once more he attempted a smile that instead ended up more of a grimace. "This will end and I am saddened that I will not be able to see it. But it will be okay, my Prince. I promise."_

 _"Will, please. Please, I can't do this without you."_

 _"You can. You will."_

 _"Will, please"_

 _"Til-Till we see each other again."_

 _"No..no! Will!"_

 _"WILL!"_

...

Somewhere on the other side of the castle, someone else was laying awake.

Arthur couldn't sleep. His mind reeling. He thought of his servant, but was he really just a servant? Could Arthur honestly think of Merlin as just his servant?

Merlin normally wasn't one to be depressed. He was the one to bring others out of depression. He was the one who was able to put a smile on anyone's face. Make them laugh when all they wanted to do was cry.

All Arthur wanted to do was help Merlin smile again. He missed it. He missed his friend.

He was his friend.

No. Friend didn't even cover it.

He was his brother.

He wanted nothing more then to help fix his brother.

...

So, yeah.

Till next time, xoxo.


End file.
